Turning Back the Time
by Major144
Summary: Rose noticed that her father the Wizard wasn't acting like himself when he got back from his quest. She watches in horror as her father corrupts the heroes. The man who clamies to be her father isn't the same man. She shocked to see that one of the heroes has become the Third Overlord. She must learn the magic of time travel to fix everything.
1. Chapter 1 Possession and Plans

Turning Back the Time  
Cheaper 1 Possession and Plans  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

Nicholas the wizard used his powers of the wind to float down the Dark Tower. He looked down at the two bodies on the ground one was a comrade the other was an enemy. Both had fallen from the top of the Dark Tower. Nicholas comrade Gallant the knight had grabbed the evil villain the Second Overlord Handric and threw himself and the Overlord from the Dark Tower. Nicholas reached the ground and expected Gallant. To his amazement Gallant was still alive! Gallant was unconscious.  
"Rest easy now my friend. I will tend to you shortly. I'm just going to make sure the Overlord is dead for good." Said Nicolas.  
He walked over to the Overlord. The Overlord was still partially alive. His body was near death. His armor was dented all over and leaking blood. His helmet had come off and his face was a mess of scars and bruise. He was coughing up blood. The Overlord looked up at Nicholas with hate filled eyes.  
"It appears your reign of terror has reached it's end. Good has triumphed over evil. Soon the world will not have to worry about the Overlord every again." Said Nicholas.  
"It seems that way. I must admit my old enemy you've gather yourself quit a group of heroes. I underestimated you. The way things are now in my current state I will never be able to defeat you and your team of heroes. But if I were to come at the heroes as someone they trusted, I would be able to corrupt and destroy them from the inside." Said the Overlord.  
"What are you talking about? You are about to die. The heroes would never trust you, no matter what guise you pull." Said Nicholas.  
"Oh my poor dear deluded Nicholas. There is one person the heroes would trust no matter what. You." Said the Overlord.  
"What are you somehow going to get rid of me and then disguise yourself as me. I believe there's little chance of that happening seeing as your dying." Said Nicholas.  
"No nothing like that. My method is a bit more extreme. I have learned some forbidden dark magic that will allow me to live on." Said the Overlord.  
Nicholas raised his staff in a defensive position.  
"I'll stop you." Said Nicholas.  
"Oh you won't." Said the Overlord. "Darksoluseo!" He shouted.  
The Overlord's spirt flew out of his body and into the body of Nicholas. The Overlord's body fell back to the ground lifelessly. Nicholas fell to his knees and let out a scream of pain as he felt the Overlord's spirt enter his body and start to puss his very soul out. It felt like his very essence was being pushed out of his very pores. He heard the Overlord laughing insanely. He felt all his memories being looked over and invaded by the Overlord. In a matter of moments the spirt of the Overlord took over Nichola's body. The Overload stood up and examined his new body. It was old but it would do for now. He took a breath with his new lungs. It felt good to be alive again. He turned towards his old body. It was dead and completely useless now. Then his eyes fell on Gallant. The hero who slew him. The hero was still alive. He raised his staff to kill him, but then a evil idea came to mind. He examined Gallant's body. Gallant was young and strong. He would make an excellent vessel for the Overlord's spirt, but first he would use him against the other heroes. The Overlord smiled wickedly. Then he felt a tiny pain in his body. There was still a tiny bit of Nichola's spirt left inside the body. As much as the Overlord tried he couldn't push it out. Oh well it was no threat to him. The pain only lasted for a moment before it vanished. The Overlord used his powers to seek out the mind of his adviser Gnarl. He found Gnarl hiding in one of the lower chambers. Gnarl was hiding from the heroes.  
"Gnarl come to the bottom of the Dark Tower." Said the Overlord.  
"Master? Is that you? Why does you voice sound so different?" Asked Gnarl.  
"Yes it is me sorta. I've taken over the body of Nicholas the wizard. I need you to do a couple of things for me." Said the Overlord.  
"Anything for you master." Said Gnarl.  
"Come to the bottom of the Dark Tower you will find two bodies. Bury the dead one and give it a decent grave. As for the other body bring it to the healing chambers and use some of the amnesia potion. When he awakens tell him his the Overlord and he was defeated by the heroes. You and the other Minions will help him defeat the heroes. When that is done I will come in and take his body for myself." Explained the Overlord.  
"Master that is truly the most diabolical plan I've ever herd. Your are truly the supreme master of evil." Said Gnarl.  
"Thank you. Now get moving I'll deal with the heroes." He said as he flew up the Dark Tower.  
He found the heroes in an argument.  
"He could still be alive! I refuses to leave him until I know his condition!" Shouted Oberon.  
"No one could survive that fall! Come on let's gather some treasure and leave!" Said Sir William.  
The other heroes seemed to be in agreement with Sir William. Then they saw the approaching wizard.  
"Nicholas please tell me, is Gallant still alive?" Asked Oberon.  
"I'm afraid Gallant breaths no more." Said the wizard.  
"You see no one could survive that fall." Said Sir William.  
"Shouldn't we retrieve Gallant's body so we can at least give him a decent funeral?" Asked Oberon.  
"No let Gallant be. He has earned his rest." Said the wizard.  
Oberon bowed his head in defeat. He and the other heroes went to lute the tower. They soon left with a bunch of treasure. The Overlord smiled everything was going according to plan.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Planting Seeds of Corruption

Turning Back the Time  
Cheaper 2 Planting the Seed of Corruption  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

The heroes went to a castle called Castle Spree. It was home to Nicholas two daughters Rose and Velvet. The Overlord was surprise. He had searched through Nichola's memories and found he had two daughters. The daughters and a bunch of knights welcomed the heroes. Rose and Velvet went to hug the wizard.  
"It's good to see you back father." Said Rose.  
"Yes did you bring use anything?" Asked Velvet.  
The wizard smiled and gave Velvet a gold bracelet with some jewels in it. Velvet smiled and slipped it on.  
"That you father your the best!" She said as she went to show it off.  
The spirt of the Overlord was pleased. According to Nichola's memory Velvet was greedy and vain. She would prove to be quite useful to the Overlord's plans.  
"There you go you spoiling her. It's good to have you back father." Said Rose as she hugged the wizard.  
The spirt of the Overlord went through Nichola's memory Rose was much like her father good and strong willed. Rose would either be a strong and useful asset or a dangerous enemy to his plan.  
"Father where is Gallant?" Asked Rose.  
The Overlord looked through Nichola's memories. Apparently Rose and Velvet had met the the other heroes before they went on their quest. Rose and Gallant seemed to have fallen foe one another.  
"I'm sorry my dear but Gallant is dead." Said the wizard in his most sincere voice.  
"What? How?" Asked Rose.  
"During the final battle we fought the Overlord on the top of the Dark Tower. Gallant ran at the Overlord grabbed him and then threw himself off the tower with the Overlord." Said the wizard.  
Rose looked shock. A couple of tears rolled down her face.  
"Excuse me father." She said as she walked away.  
A feeling of joy went through the Overlord. It felt good to bring tragic news to a young person in love and seeing the sadness and grief upon their faces. The Overlord savored the moment for a few seconds and let it pass. It was time to plant the seeds of corruption in the heroes.

Rose walked around the dinning halls. She couldn't believe Gallant was dead. They had met only once, but it had been love a first sight. Now he was dead. Rose looked at all the heroes. Each one was celebrating, but there was bit of grief on them.  
Melvin the halfling was eating some food. He looked like he was enjoying himself, but if you looked closely into his eyes you could see the grief.  
Oberon the elf was standing in a conner sipping at some wine. There was deep sadness etched upon his face.  
Sir William was talking with Velvet. His body was slagging a little bit in grief.  
Goldo was drinking beer at a nearby table. He looked a little depressed.  
Jewel the thief and Khan the warrior were sitting tougher. Khan was staring at the ground Jewel rested one of her hands on his knees to comfort him.  
Rose wanted to talk to each of the heroes about Gallant. She first walked up to Melvin and asked how he felt about Gallant.  
"He was a great guy! He liked my songs and rescued me a couple of times in battle. You could always trust and rely on him. I'll miss him." Said Melvin.  
Rose thank him and walked up to Sir William and asked how he felt about Gallant.  
"Hate to admit, but I'll miss him. We never saw eye to eye all the time, but he was a great fighter. Sure we argued and fight a couple of times, but he was an ally and friend through and through." Said Sir William.  
Rose thanked him and walked over to Goldo and asked him what he though of Gallant.  
"He was a great man, with a good head on his shoulders. He was both strategic and a little reckless in battle. He was a great warrior." Said Goldo.  
Rose thanked him and walked over to Jewel and Khan and asked them what they though of Gallant.  
"He was incredibly brave. He had the strength of ten men. He was full of fighting spirt. I have nothing but respect for him." Said Khan.  
"He was brave and kind. He saw the good in people. He rescued me a couple of times." Said Jewel.  
She looked into Rose eyes.  
"You and him were in love weren't you?" She asked.  
"How did you know?" Asked a shock Rose.  
"I can see it in your eyes. I'm sorry he died." Said Jewel as she hugged Rose.  
"Thanks I needed that." Said Rose.  
She walked away towards Oberon. She asked about what he thought about Gallant.  
"He was my best friend. I don't know how, but we became deeply connected. We talked about our hopes and dreams. He mentioned that he loved you and that he was going to marry you after the Overlord was dead. I still can't believe he's dead now. I believed that he survived the fall. Nicholas went down to where Gallant and the Overlord fell and said they were both dead. It just doesn't seem real." Said Oberon.  
"Thanks for that." Said Rose as she hugged Oberon.  
"Your welcome. We have both lost someone important to use." Said Oberon.  
They heard a loud clanging sound. They turned to see Nicholas banging his staff on the floor.  
"Come along everyone it is time for use to have our feast for our brave heroes!" He said.  
Everyone gathered around a massive table. Goldo raised his mug in a toast.  
"A toast to Gallant and his sacrifice. May he and his heroism never be forgotten." Said Goldo.  
Everyone cheered and toasted. The wizard raised his glass.  
"A toast to being heroes and for all the benefits we get." He said.  
Everyone looked confused but toasted anyway. They then sat down to eat. The Overlord smiled he had gone through Nichola's memories for info on the heroes. He now knew what to do to corrupt them. Melvin and Goldo would be easy. Sir William Jewel and Khan would require a little more pushing. Corrupting Oberon would be a bit tricky.  
"It feels good to be a hero. With all the good work comes benefits. You could chase after your biggest desire and no one would deny you." Said the wizard.  
Everyone looked at the wizard confused.  
"All of you can have whatever you liked. Melvin you could eat all the food you wanted. Goldo you could have all the gold in the world. No one would deny a hero his desires." Said the wizard.  
Melvin put a bunch of food on his plate and started eating. Goldo grabbed a golden candlestick holder and place it besides him.  
"Sir William your a handsome man. You could have any woman you desired. Jewel you could take anything anyone else has. Kahn you can attack anyone who bothers you. You could do what ever you want now because you are heroes now." Said the wizard.  
Sir William grabbed Velvet and started kissing her. Jewel grabbed a painting on a wall and stuffed it in a bag. Kahn knocked over a couple of servants who were invading his personal space. Rose and Oberon watched this. They looked at the heroes confused then they turned to Nicholas. He was not acting like himself. The wizard had his back turned towards them. They couldn't see what he was doing. He sprinkled a tiny bag of powder into a glass of wine, walked up to Oberon and gave it to him.  
"Here you go Oberon have a drink. You look tired why don't you go to sleep." Said the wizard.  
Oberon drank the wine.  
"Thank you. Are you feeling ok Nicholas? Your not acting like your usual self." Said Oberon.  
"Oh I'm great. There's nothing to worry about." Said the wizard as he walked away.  
The part lasted for a couple of hours before everyone started leaving. Rose met up with Oberon to discuss Nichola's strange behavior. They both agreed that something wasn't right.  
"Your right something is wrong with your father. I'm going to go to my home in Evernight Forest and rest. Then we will look into his strange behavior." Said Oberon.  
"Sounds good. You just rest and I'll see you soon." Said Rose.  
Oberon waved goodbye as he left. He failed to see the wizard on the castle wall watching him. The Overlord smiled evilly. The seeds of corruption had been planted. Everything was going according to plan.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Corruption All Around

Turning Back the Time  
Cheaper 3 Corruption All Around  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

A few weeks had gone by since the party. Rose was worried Oberon had not returned like he said he would. Nicholas left the castle saying he had urgent mattered to attend to. Velvet had left for a mysterious trip saying she was going on vacation. This left Rose in charge of the castle. Many months went by and Rose heard news about many horrible things happened throughout the land.  
In Mellow Hills the small town of Spree the villagers were being harassed by halflings. The halflings stole the villagers food. The halflings then would take in to their leader Melvin, who had become king of the halflings. The once noble hero had become a great greedy glutton.

The Everynight Forest had been viciously attacked by the dwarfs. The elves leader King Oberon was in a deep sleep and would not waken. The forest fused him with a great tree and brought his worts nightmares to life. They chased at the Dwarfs but then started attacking the elves and corrupting the forest.

In the giant city of Heavens Peak there was a horrible plague. Zombies and other horrible creatures were roaming the streets and attacking people. The people believed that Sir William was responsible for the plague.

The Golden Hills had been mined by gold crazed dwarves. Their leader King Goldo had become opposed with obtaining all the gold in the world.

In the Ruborian Desert Jewel and Khan had formed had formed an army of bandits to rob and pillage everyone in the land.

Rose could not believe how the hero's behavior. The world was going mad! She prayed that the heroes would come to their senses or that someone would stop them.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Strange Development

Turning Back the Time  
Cheaper 4 Strange Development  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

One day rose was walking around the castle. Her eyes fell upon some refugees from Heavens Peak. They had just barely escaped the plague of zombies and monsters that roamed their streets. The refugees looked up at Rose and smiled and thanked her for her kindness.  
"Your welcome." Said Rose with a smile as she walked away.  
She wished there was more she could do for them. She spotted one of her scouts returning to the castle. She went to talk to him.  
"What's the latest news?" She asked.  
"We'll I've heard that Melvin has been killed. The people of Spree say it was a man in dark armor calming to be the Overlord who killed Melvin." Said the scout.  
Rose thanked him for the information and walked away.  
"The Overlord is back?! That can't be right Gallant killed him! Unless this Overlord is some kind of successor! He must have killed Melvin to avenge his predecessor That's the last thing the world needs with all the crazy stuff going on." Thought Rose.  
There was a loud commotion at the main gates Rose went to see what it was. She went up to the castle walls and looked down in shock to see her father leading a large group of bandits.  
"Father what is the meaning of this?!" She demanded.  
Her father looked up at her with a cruel evil smile on his normally kind face .  
"Hello my daughter I've come with these fine gentlemen to attack and loot the castle." He said.  
Rose starred at him with horror. This can't be right. This man looked like her father, but he was acting differently. This man couldn't be her father.  
"I will spare you and let all the people in the castle go freely if you join me and my cause." Said the wizard.  
"Never these people our under my protection. You may look like my father, but you certainly don't act like him. Now be gone!" She said.  
"So be it. Gentlemen you may go loot and kill now." Said the wizard as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
The bandits cheered and started attacking the castle. Rose quickly ducked to avoid being hit by arrows and sling stones. What was she going to do? There weren't that many soldiers in the castle and she only knew a little defense and attack magic. She heard a loud banging sound on the gate. Oh great now the bandits were attacking the gate with a battering ram. The situation was looking hopeless. The bandits attacked for hours. They haven't yet breached the gates but it was only a matter of time. Rose watched them attack. Then something caught her eye. There was a tall armored figure leading a strange group of imp like creatures. Who were they? We're they some kind of reinforcements for the bandits?! The bandits turned to face the new comers they did not seem happy to see them. They charged the newcomers. Three bandits charged the armored figure with swords. The figure locked blades with one of the bandits. The other two charged him. The figure raised his hand and shot lightning at one of the bandits sending him flying to the ground. He shoved the bandit he was locked with back and hit the other charging bandit with the hilt of his sword and sent him crashing to the ground. He then trusted his sword through the first bandit's chest. The bandit gasped. The figure pulled his sword out and the bandit collapsed to the ground lifelessly. The figure joined the imp like creatures in battle and in a matter of moments all the bandits were killed. Rose had the guards open the gates and they stepped out to meet the figure.  
"You have my thanks for rescuing us good sir." Said Rose as she looked at the figure and gasped.  
The figure wore gray silver armor, a horned helmet that concealed his face, and a small red cape. This figure matched the description of the Overlord! But something wasn't right. Though Rose could sense evil from the figure she also sensed some kind of goodness from him.  
The new Overlord nodded his head.  
"Your...welcome." He said.  
His voice was muffled by the amor and it seemed to struggle to speak like he haven't spoken to anyone in a long time.  
Rose invited the Overlord and his creatures into the castle. This was certainly a strange development. First her father was running around being evil and leading a large group of bandits to attack the castle. Now she'd been saved by the new Overlord who was supposed to be evil. There was something odd about the new Overlord. He seemed familiar to Rose in some way.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets Reveled

Turning Back the Time  
Cheaper 5 Secrets Revealed  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

After a small dinner the new Overlord and his Minions left castle Spree and traveled towards Heavens Peak. A few days latter the Overlord returned with his Minions and with Rose's sister Velvet. Velvet told Rose she was Sir Williams's bride. She revealed that Sir William created a cult, called the Red Dawn. They summoned a Succubus Queen which turned out to be the cause of the plague. The Overlord had shown up and killed them all. He walked up to the two sisters.  
"Would...you...like to come...to my lair...and be my mistress?" He asked.  
"Yes." Said Vevet.  
"Yes." Said Rose.  
If she went with him Rose could find out more about him and maybe get some answers as to what was going on around the world.

They traveled until they reached an enormous tower. The Overlord lead them in where they met two Minions. One was named Gnarl and the other was Quaver. Gnarl was an old with a beard. He was dressed in a red and black robe like outfit. He was hunched back with a stick with a glowing rock tied to his his back. Quaver was dressed like a jester and held a bell wand with a skull on it.  
"Welcome back master. Oh and see you brought some company. How lovely." Said Gnarl.  
"Cheers for the master!" Cried Quaver.  
They had dinner and then they were shown to their rooms. The next day the Overlord went on another adventure. Rose decided to do some snooping. She went into a nearby room. It was a huge library. There was a large black book sitting on a desk she picked it up and read the cover "The Book of Forbidden Dark Spells" it read. Rose saw one of the pages was marked she opened it and saw a spell for possessing another person's body. She shuddered. That's creepy. She left the library and continued on with exploring the Dark Tower. She was walking by a balcony when she herd some voices. She peaked over the balcony and saw her father, her sister, Quaver, and Gnarl talking.  
"It's good to see you back master." Said Gnarl.  
"Yes, though I'm getting irritated with this old body I had to possess. Soon I will have a new body." Said the wizard.  
"Yes master you will soon have a new body. Speaking of which our confused former hero is doing a good job of being our tool." Said Gnarl.  
"Good to hear. Poor Gallant. He has no clue that he used to be a great hero and that were using him to destroy the other heroes." Said the wizard.  
"Brilliant idea to take the wizards body and use it to corrupt the heroes master." Said Quaver.  
"Yes it was, but I did have help from this fine beautiful young lady here. Good job with corrupting Sir William Velvet." Said the Wizard.  
"Your welcome. It was all to easy. I can't wait to get more acquainted with you once you take that fool Gallant's body." Said Velvet.  
"Yes. Soon my plan will be complete and the world will be ours!" Laughed the wizard.  
Rose backed away nervously. The body possession spell flashed though her mind. Everything made sense now! The original Overlord possessed her fathers body, corrupted the heroes, made Gallant the new Overlord to use as his tool for vengeance, and when Gallant was done with his task the Overlord would possess his body and rule the world! She had to stop this and fix this somehow.

To be continue.


	6. Chapter 6 Last Heroes

Turning Back the Time  
Cheaper 6 Last Heroes  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

Rose decided to explore the Dark Tower a little more to help relax her mind. She entered a large room with a large glowing orb floating in the center with a dozen minions guarding it.  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Said a voice.  
Rose turned to see Gnarl and a couple of Minions standing behind her.  
"Yes it is." She said. "What is it?" She asked.  
"That is the Tower Heart it is a mystical object that powers the Dark Tower." Explained Gnarl.  
They all stared at the Tower Heart. Then they heard the noise of metal boots. They turned to see the Overlord come in. Rose noticed that his manner was different. He looked confused and unsure of himself.  
"Welcome back master." Said Gnarl.  
Rose walked over to the Overlord.  
"Why don't we go to your chambers and rest." She said.  
They walked to the chambers and closed the doors. They sat on the bed. The Overlord removed his helmet. Rose saw Gallant's face. It was a little bit scared, but still handsome.  
"I...killed...the heroes...Oberon...and Goldo. With Goldo I...felt nothing, but with Oberon...something strange happened. He looked into my mask...and called me Gallant. Then...these images of me and Oberon flashed through my head. I don't know what they mean! Am I this Gallant or am I the Overlord?!" He shouted in confusion.  
Rose saw the opportunity to tell Gallant who he really was and what the Second Overlord was planing. But before she could say anything Gnarl and a bunch of Minions crashed through the doors.  
"Master! The thief Jewel has stolen our treasure bait. Will be able to find out where she is now! Come we must capture her!" Said Gnarl.  
Gallant put the Overlord helmet back on and left the room with the Minions. Rose sighed sadly. Yet another couple of heroes and friends were dead. She had to fix all this and stop the Second Overlord. She wondered off to the library and looked through some magic books trying to find any kind of spell that might help her. Then her eyes landed on a time travel spell. That was exactly what she needed! She would go back in time and kill the Second Overlord before he could possess her father's body, corrupt the heroes, and turn Gallant into the third Overlord. She looked at the spell instructions. According to the book, the spell required a lot of magical power in order to work. Rose decided to use the Tower Heart's power for the spell. Problem was it was always guarded. Roses either needed some kind of distraction or some help to get close to the Tower Heart. Then she heard some banging downstairs. She went to go investigate. She saw Gallant returning with some Minions and with them was Jewel in chains. They marched down some stairs towards a dungeon. Rose silently followed. They threw Jewel into a cage.  
"You'll be sorry when my boyfriend Khan finds out about this!" Shouted Jewel.  
Gallant and the minions left. Rose heard one of the Minions shout something about Khan attacking Heavens Peak. Rose snuck up to Jewel.  
"Jewel it's me Rose." She said.  
"Rose? What are you doing here?" Asked Jewel.  
"It's a long story. My father is being possessed by the Second Overlord. He corrupted you and all the other heroes and he made Gallant the new Overlord. His using Gallant as his tool for revenge to destroy you all and then he plans to take over Gallant's body and rule the world!" Explained Rose.  
Jewel looked confused.  
"Gallant is alive? That can't be right." She said.  
"It's true I've seen the new Overlord's face. He has amnesia." Said Rose.  
"Ok." Said Jewel.  
"I have a plan to fix all this. I need you to give me the date and time of when Gallant and the Second Overlord fell from the Dark Tower." Said Rose.  
Jewel gave her the date and time as Rose found some keys to the cage and freed Jewel.  
"I need your help to get to the Tower Heart. I'm going to do a time travel spell, but I needed the power of the Tower Heart problem is it's always guarded. I need you to help me get rid of the guards." Said Rose.  
"Your on your own there. I'm leaving this crazy tower." Said Jewel.  
"What come on you used to be a hero. We have a change to fix all of this." Pleaded Rose.  
"Maybe, but what if your wrong? What if this can't be fix? I can't take that risk." Said Jewel.  
"Fine then I'll do it myself. Someone has to be a hero and fix this." Said Rose as she left.  
Jewel watched her go. Thinking over Rose's words.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Time Travel

Turning Back the Time  
Cheaper 7 Time Travel  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

Rose grabbed a magical staff and started creeping up the stairs towards the Tower Heart room when she heard someone talking. She went through a doorway and found herself on a balcony overlooking he throne room. She saw her father sitting in the throne grinning evilly with Gnarl, Quaver, and a bunch of Minions standing along side him. Gallant in his Overlord armor. Rose looked to see Velvet standing on a balcony across from her watching everyone in the throne room.  
"What is the meaning of this!" Demanded Gallant.  
"Oh your just in time to welcome the Overlord back." Said Gnarl.  
"But...I'm the Overlord." Said Gallant with confusion.  
"I'm afraid your not. Your just a tool that was used by the true Overlord to fulfill his master plan." Said Gnarl.  
Gallant stared in confusion.  
"Welcome back master!" Said Quaver.  
"Yes I'm back. Even if I did have to use this wizards old carcass to come back." Said the Overlord.  
Gallant grasped his head in pain.  
"Oh I see your memory is starting to come back. That's good. Now you can remember all the friends you used to have before you killed them. Let the guilt torment you!" Said the Overlord. "Remember our last battle? We both went plummeting off the top of the Dark Tower together. You barely survived, I however wasn't so lucky. Then the wizard Nicholas came down to use to inspect use to see if we were alive. I shot my spirt out at him and took over his body. I then had the Minions heal you and told your fellow heroes you were dead. I then corrupted everyone of them. They were easily corrupted. Oberon however was a little tricky, I had to slip him a sleeping potion into his drink so he would easily fall into his sloth. I told the Minions to tell you that you were the Overlord and that you should seek revenge on the heroes. You did your job excellently. Now that your roll has been fulfilled I will take your body now and rule the world!" He said.  
Gallant grabbed the helmet from his head yanked it off and threw to the ground.  
"You bastard! I'm going to kill you and avenge everyone!" He shouted as he pulled out his sword and charged.  
The Overlord raised his staff and shot lightning into him. Rose watched in horror as she started seeing Gallant's spirt leave his body! She had to do something. She saw some red lights flash from above. It was the Tower Heart! Whatever the Overlord was doing he was using the Tower Heart to do it. She rushed upstairs into the Tower Heart room. A couple of Minions saw her and ran towards her. She shot some lightning at them and sent them flying. She ran towards the Tower Heart and shot some lightning into it. The Tower Heart turned from red to white. She heard some angry confused shouting from below. She raced down the stairs to see what was happening. She reached the balcony and saw Gallant standing tall. The Overlord looked angry and confused.  
"Who is messing with the Tower Heart?!" He demanded.  
Rose stepped forward.  
"I did! I'm not going let you have Gallant's body! I will stop your plans!" She shouted.  
"We'll if it isn't my other daughter! Being disobedient to your father I see!" Said the Overlord.  
"You are not my father! My father was a kind, wise, and caring man! You just have his body! He was a better man then you could ever hope to become!" Shouted Rose.  
"We'll that doesn't matter now! His spirt is about gone, the other heroes are dead or captured, and I'm fixing to take Gallant's body and rule the world!" Laughed the Overlord. "What possible threat can a young women like you pose to my master plan?" He asked.  
"I know the spell of time travel. I will use the Tower Heart go back in time and kill you before you have a change to put your plans into action!" She said.  
The Overlord looked shocked. Then he angrily pointed his staff at Rose. He tried to gather energy to blast her but his body refused to do so. He was in pain. He felt the tiny bit of Nichola's viscously attack his spirt. Rose saw the the pain on the Overlord's face.  
"You may have taken over my fathers body, but there's one thing he would never do and that's attack his own daughters!" Said Rose.  
"Minions Velvet stop her!" Shouted the Overlord as he started floating in the air.  
The Minions ran towards the stairs and Velvet disappeared from the balcony she was on. Gallant ran forward, jumped, and tackled the Overlord. They flew into the balcony Rose was on. Rose just barely got out of the way.  
"Rose do the spell! I'll handle the Overlord!" Shouted Gallant.  
Rose ran up the stairs towards the Tower Heart. When she got there she saw Gnarl, Quaver, Velvet, and a bunch of Minions blocking her way.  
"Sorry sister, but I can't let you go forward with your plan. I'm fixing to become queen of the world!" Said Velvet as she pulled out a dagger.  
"Yes evil as finally won!" Said Gnarl.  
"Chop her up!" Said Quaver.  
"Your all alone sister. You can't beat use all!" Said Velvet.  
"She's not alone!" Shouted a voice from behind the Minions.  
Someone came charging up carrying a staff and poll vaulted into the center of the Minions. It was Jewel! She twirled her staff around expertly hitting Minions. Quaver charged forward. Jewel viscously kicked him between the legs.  
"My bells!" Screamed Quaver in pain as he toppled over grasping his groin area.  
"Jewel you came back!" Shouted Rose.  
"Yeah you were right! I'm a hero I should act like a hero and help you out! Now go do your spell and fix all this!" Shouted Jewel.  
Rose nodded and ran forward. Velvet charged her with her dagger. Rose dodged the charge and punched Velvet in the face knocking her to the ground. Gnarl charged forward. Rose easily dispatched him with a head blow with her staff. Knocking out several of his teeth. Then she finally made it to the Tower Heart. She raised her staff.  
"Timeacus pastacus!" She shouted as she slammed her staff into the Tower Heart.  
There was a huge blinding flash and Rose was gone from the present.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Overlord's End

Turning Back the Time  
Cheaper 8 Overlord's End  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Overlord. This is just a story for fun.

Rose found herself standing outside the Dark Tower. She looked up to see two armored figures falling from the top of the Dark Tower. It was Gallant and the Overlord! Gallant was shouting a war cry and the Overlord was screaming curses. Then they hit the ground with an enormous sickening thud. Rose ran towards the sprawled figures. Now was her change to make everything right. She came across the two sprawled out bodies. She went over to Gallant who was badly hurt and unconscious. She used a little healing magic to heal him up a little. She then turned to the dying Overlord.  
"Who the hell our you?" He demanded with a gasp.  
"I'm Rose daughter of Nicholas the wizard. I have travel from the future to kill you and to prevent your evil plans." Said Rose.  
"Oh yeah. Try and stop this!" Said the Overlord as he tried to do the body taking spell.  
Rose quickly launched her own spell.  
"Earth Splitter!" She shouted as she slammed her staff into the ground.  
The ground beneath the Overlord split, formed a hole and he fell through it with a scream. Rose slammed her staff into the ground again.  
"Erupt!" She shouted.  
A geyser a flame shot out of the hole and enveloped the Overlord's body. He screamed in pain. Rose saw the Overlord's spirt come out of his body and try to go possess her, but the spirt was soon enveloped in fire.  
"To hell with you and your evil!" Shouted Rose.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Screamed the Overlord as his spirt was consumed completely by the flames.  
Rose slammed her staff into the ground. The fire stopped and the ground closed up. She turned around to see Gallant looking at her.  
"It's alright everything is fixed." She said as she disappeared in a blinding flash of light.  
Nicholas then appeared.  
"Gallant your alive!" He shouted with joy.  
"Yes. Did you see that women?" Asked Gallant.  
"I did. She healed you a little, killed the Overlord, and disappeared in a flash of light." Said Nicholas.  
"She was so beautiful. I think she was some kind of angle." Said Gallant.  
Nicholas started using his magic to start healing Gallant.  
"Maybe she was. Lets get you healed up and join the others." He said.  
After the healing Nicholas used his magic to carry them to the top of the Dark Tower where they found the other heroes. Oberon ran forward and embraced Gallant.  
"My friend your alive!" He shouted.  
"It's good to see you to Oberon." Said Gallant as he returned the embrace.  
All the other heroes greeted Gallant and complimented him on his brave feat of taking down the Overlord.  
Gallant told them about the mysterious women and how she finished the Overlord off. They all admitted that was indeed strange. They decided to start leaving the Dark Tower. Nichola said he had to do one thing first. He told the heroes to go move and that he would catch up with them. The heroes started moving.

Elsewhere in the Dark Tower Gnarl and Quaver had gather a large group of Minions. Gnarl had seen the Overlord died and planed on getting revenge. He looked at all the Minions he gather.  
"Our master has been killed by the heroes! It is now our duty to avenge him by killing the heroes!" He shouted.  
The Minions shouted in agreement and marched off.  
The heroes made to one of the lower levels of the Dark Towers went they encountered the Minions.  
"Kill the heroes!" shouted Gnarl.  
The heroes and the Minions charged forward and began battling.

Elsewhere in the Dark Tower. Nicholas was in the Tower Heart room. He pointed his staff at the Tower Heart and shot lightning into it. The Tower Heart sparked and started going crazy. The walls and the celling of the room started crumbling. Soon the Dark Tower would collapse! Nicholas exited the room.

On a lower floor the heroes and Minions were locked in battle. Though the Minions out numbered the heroes. They had no one intelligent to lead them. Gnarl was smart, but there was to much going on to come up with a decent battle strategy. Sir William, Oberon, and Gallant formed a circle and were easily defeating waves of Brown and Green Minions. Melvin, Jewel, Goldo were quickly taking down the Blue and Red Minions. Khan was just a juggernaut storming his way though waves of Minions with his mace. Nicholas appeared and started summoning mini tornadoes sending Minions flying. Quaver charged toward Jewel who delivered a vicious kick between his legs.  
"My bells!" He screamed as he staggered around grasping his groin area.  
Khan came flying in and swung his mace. It hit Quaver and made him airborne. He went flying from the Dark Tower screaming. In a few minutes the heroes stood triumph. Tons of Minions laid dead or unconscious. A few had fallen from the tower and a few smart ones had ran screaming in fear from the heroes. Gnarl stood alone screaming at the fleeing Minions.  
"You cowards get back here!' He shouted.  
Gallant walked over and picked Gnarl up by the throat.  
"It's over. Evil has lost!" Said Gallant.  
"That may be true, but evil always finds a way!" Shouted Gnarl.  
"That may be true sometimes, but not this time! One things for sure you evil won't be around anymore." Said Gallant as he threw Gnarl to the center of the room.  
Gnarl landed with a thud.  
The heroes quickly left. Gnarl staggered to his feet and heard a loud crumbling noise from above. He looked up just in time to see the floor above come crashing towards him.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaasaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" He screamed as the ruble came crashing down on him. Killing him instantly.

The heroes exited the Dark Tower and watched in crumple. They had won! They went to castle Spree to celebrate. Gallant proposed to Rose and they kissed.  
They all lived happily ever after.  
The End.


End file.
